Purple
by SennenProtector
Summary: 3 years. He had been here for 3 years. It was only supposed to be for 6 months. BLU Spy had had enough.  Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone, please forgive my English, as it is not my first language. Here, I am trying to practice my writing skills. I am open to criticism and suggestions. I do not own the game Team Fortress 2, it is copyright to valve.**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

_**Three. Two. One. Mission begin!**_

As soon as the gates opened, it was complete chaos. He heard the cheering from his teammates, thought it was mostly soldier yelling out 'maggots', and the Heavy's taunt as he and Medic distracted most of the RED. Engie had grabbed his shoulder and dragged him off. "I need you to keep watch fer a moment!" he grinned, finding a good spot. "Dispencer going down!" he communicated to his teammates.

Watching him work was actually fascinating, especially since he got the machine up and running so fast. Spy frowned, cloaking himself, he walked away from their hiding spot and towards the battlefield. _If I were a Sniper, where would I be.._ He pondered, looking around. He spotted a small Red dot, and following the thin line it did, he spotted the Sniper's nest. _Ah ha..there you are, mon cher._

Running off towards the west, he found the ladder that led up to the nest. Quietly as he could, he began to ascend it, until he was at the trapdoor, which had been left opened. Nearing the top, he started making out the voice of the man.

"Thanks for standing still, you wanker!" He cheered to himself, after he had fired the gun, and obviously hit his target. _Ah..un Australien.._ He peered up from the door trap, pulling himself in silently. He caught the jars full of..._Ew..now that's just gross._ He thought to himself.

RED Sniper had a grin on his face, as he shot another person down. "Are ye bad, mate?: He said to no one in particular, until it felt like someone was watching him. He tried to reach for his Kukri, but he was stopped by being tackled to the ground, arms pinned and someone sitting on his back. The person tutted faintly.

"Ah, mon cher, you did not close zhe door." He started. "BLU Spah! Git off!" he started trashing, only to have the male sitting atop him stop him. "Zhis is tempting, but I enjoy the view far too much." He said, amused. Sniper blinked, taking a moment to realize what Spy had meant. "Yeh bloody wanker, when I get my hands on ye.."

"I have no desires to..kill you, yet." He deadpanned. Sniper growled under his breath something akin to 'yeah right'. "I just wanted to see zhe Sniper that had been trying to get me for three years now.." The RED member tried to turn his head to get a look, but was stopped by a rather frail pinstriped suit covered arm. Following that arm, he saw a gloved hand. He looked fragile. "Bloody hell, they even feedin' you?" he mumbled. Spy chuckled, leaning forward. He pressed his nose lightly in the back of the Sniper's head, hat tipping forward and hiding his sight. He took a small whiff of the man. "mm..What zhey do to me, is not important...until ve meet again..Adieu."

The weight lifted from his back, and he turned around, grabbing his Kukri and sliced at the empty air. He frowned and looked around. "Bloody spah..Now I need a new nest.." The Bushman frowned and closed the trap door with a sigh, moving a crate of ammo over it and sitting on it. "Tommorow."


	2. Chapter 1: Tommorow

**Chapter 1**

**Tommorow**

Sniper checked his rifle within the resupply area, making sure everything was in order. He had to find a new nest today, after his strange encounter with the ennemy Spy. Involuntarily, he shivered. He was probably toying with him. He had never really liked Spies to begin with. He checked his bag, then the crate he would bring with him. He had everything he needed.

The female voice soon announced the beginning of the day and off he went with the others. He was used to it by now. He had been here for three years, even thought his contract was suppose to last only for six months.

The Dustbowl had only a few nests and he picked one that was closest to the check point. He started climbing up the ladder, leaving the crate at the bottom for now. he swung his bag and rifle into the nest, sliding back down to pick up the crate.

Unknown to him, however, was that the BLU Spy had been checking out the nests and had found himself trapped in this one when he cloaked. He regonized the rifle and while the Sniper was busy with the crate, he searched the bag for the empty jars. Finding them, he smirked and applied glue to the lid, scealing it. _Hon, hon hon..Zis will be fun._

He huddled into a corner, watching the familiar hat appear at the trap door, followed by the Sniper himself. He pulled the crate in and pulled himself up, shutting the door. He moved the crate over the door, pleased with himself. "Now I'll hear that wanker when he comes up." He smirked, pushing up his aviator glasses.

It took all of the BLU Spy's hard earned self control to not burst out laughing. Oh no, the poor man did not know he was already in here, and that his fun had already begun. He spotted a mug where Sniper was sitting. It had # 1 Sniper written on it. _Hmm..that will make a nice souvenir, _Spy thought to himself.

And Spy was a patient one. After a couple of hours of hiding in the Nest under a green blanket that was covering more supplies, Sniper had reached for a jar. He tried to open it, but it would appear as if the lid was jammed. Shrugging, he picked another, and frowned as this one remained shut. "Bloody.." He glanced around. Moving the crate and opening the trap door, he slid down the ladder and disappeared into the bushes nearby to go.

_Oh ho ho..now let's see.. _Spy moved about shuffling in the Sniper's bag. Finding the cigarette case, he picked it up, switching it with another of his own. He grabbed the mug as well and escaped quietly the nest as the Sniper was making his way back with a sigh. After an hour, Sniper reached for his cigarette case, opening it. Without really looking, he picked one and put the tip in his mouth, only to pull it out almost immediately. He looked down, an eyebrow raised over his aviator sunglasses. "Wot th' bloody hell.." He stared at the lollipop in his hand.

It didn't take him long to figure out who did this. And using his rifle, he used the scope to scan the battlefield. "Where ye at, you stinkin Spah.." He mumbled quietly. Then he saw it. The pinstriped suit, the man waving the cigarette case tauntingly, before accidently 'dropping' it off the side of the bridge he was standing upon, before cloaking himself, a smirk on his face.

Outraged was not even the word to describe how he felt. Taking the lollipop he had picked earlier, Sniper unwrapped it and agrily shoved it in his mouth, the raspberry flavor quickly taking over. He liked raspberries. He sighed, grumbling a bit as he took a shot at a BLU Scout.

"Bloody Spah..makin' mah life hell.." he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2: A SPYder and the Fly

**Chapter 2**

**A SPYder and the Fly**

RED Sniper looked around from the bridge. It was night and no one was around. Quietly, he wandered towards the edge of the river and peered into the water, squinting his eyes. "Where is it..ah!" He smirked, putting his rifle down, and stepping into the water. He shivered, "Bloody hell that's cold.." Taking a deep breath, he dove under.

He reached the bottom in a few seconds, and feeling around, found his case. He grabbed it and swam back up. Breaking the surface, he gasped for air, pushing some strand of hair from his face, only to be greeted by feet clad in leather shoes, legs covered by a pinstriped suit pants. He glared as he looked at the BLU Spy, who was holding Sheila no less with...genuine curiosity in his eyes? Nah, he must of been seeing things.

"Leaving your ever so precious rifle all alone.." Spy looked at Sniper as he pulled himself out of the river. "Iz dangerous, non?" He blinked, Sniper swiping his gun back. "Only when bloody Spah's are around. Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you between the eyes right now?" Sniper asked with a huff.

Grinning smugly, Spy held up his hand, fanning his fingers out with Sniper's bullets between them "Would you not be needing these?" Sniper stared at him, stumped. He had extra bullets on him, but they were wet, from his little swim in the river. "Bloody hell.." It only seemed to dawn on him that this Spy was perhaps, more dangerous than he let on.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the bullets back at Sniper, who caught them fairly easily. He looked as the Spy walked off, waving his hand at him, as if they were the best of friends. "Till tommorow, mon ami." Sniper uffed, sliding his rifle onto his back. "I am not your friend." he said to the retreating spy.

The man simply smiled back at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "Is that so? Zhat's a shame then.." he said, disappearing in the night towards his base, as the RED Sniper took off for his own base, opening his cigarette case. He frowned, as his smokes were completely ruined.

"Bloody Spah, I hate 'em.."


	4. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Stormpart 1

**Chapter 3**

**Calm Before the Storm (part 1)**

Ceasefire.

No one ever really understood it. A two week vacation during a war was strange, but here at 2fort, it had always been like this. People had stopped questionning it, except for the BLU Spy. Infact, he had been in the computer lab most of the morning, and had hardly taken a break. An empty mug of coffee sat on the desk by the keyboard, as he scrolled down a list.

"Spah?" The masked man looked up with tired eyes at the voice. Engineer had pulled his goggles up on top of his head, looking at his friend worriedly. "Are y'all right, Spah?" Spy shrugged, one hand rubbing over his masked face. "I think so, oui.." He said, smiling. "Found anythin' at all?"

The French man shook his head no. "Nothing at all. This just makes no sense whatsoever.." He sighed and leaned onto his elbow, staring up at Engie. The smaller bulkier man put a hand on his shoulder, the other under his arm to lift him up. "Ah be needin' yer help, Spah."

He sighed, nodding. "Very well, then. Show me the way, camarade." Engie smiled and walked out of the lab, followed by Spy. Both man walked silently, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. They didn't need to talk. As they wandered the halls, they opened the door and walked outside, where fresh snow had fallen. "It's ceasfire, but it's almost Christmas, ya know? So I was thinkin'.." Spy let him trail off, looking around as fresh snow started falling.

Sniper stretched, as he opened the curtain of his bedroom. It felt good to sleep in, for once, and a two week ceasefire was just what he needed. He never bothered thinking about why they had two weeks off, but he wasn't going to complain. Yawning, he ran a hand into his messy hair. He would have to call his parents. Christmas was but a few days away.

Glancing outside, he moved to grab his hair brush, but came back to the window quickly, his grey eyes widening lightly. A big Christmas tree stood there. Both BLU and RED team members decorating said tree, without a care in the world. Squinting his eyes, he figured they were probably singing Christmas songs. He spotted the BLU Spy, who hung back and didn't seem to smile or be enjoying his self.

Sniper debated, going outside with the others. On one hand, it would mean no one could bother him as he made his decaffeinated coffee, on the other, he would also seem like a jerk for not attending. After all, it was the holidays.

Dressing himself up, he went to the mess hall, and after a quick cup of coffee, he went outside to join up with the others. He greeted them all, but he noticed that the BLU Spy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, keeping his back to everyone as he searched a box of ornaments. Finding what he was looking for, he stood up and turned around, only to be greeted by a snowball to the face. Spy shook his head, coughing and glaring at the RED Sniper who was pointing at him and laughing. Dropping his ornament, which was the star, he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the Sniper. It didn't take long for everyone to break into teams and begin a snowball fight.

It took a few minutes, but Sniper had lost sight of the Spy. He frowned, bordering a pout, that was, until he felt his shirt being pulled back and snow was dropped in it. He gacked, and started shaking and hopping about, trying to get the snow out, whilst he saw the BLU Spy laugh, retreating towards his base. _Aw hell nah.._

Quickly, Sniper ran after the culprit, a smirk on his face. He was taller, longer legs allowed him longer stride. This Spy was short. Shorter than the spies they were used to get. Usually tall and lanky. With a final push, he tackled the Spy down. "Ah ha! i gotcha now, mate!" He grinned wickedly, pinning the man beneath him. one hand keeping him down as he squirmed, the other reaching for snow for a payback. "...merde.." He blinked, raising an eyebrow. He followed the Spy's gaze, looking up at the oddly placed Mistletoe. "Wot the..?"

Red and Blue Scout popped from nowhere, pointing at them. "you hafta kiss now, Cockfags!" They laughed. Sniper growled faintly, until he blinked. He never really considered himself a 'poof', but it could be a good comeback for how the Spy had invaded his private space. "Er, mon ami, please get off?" Spy asked nicely, squirming, until a pair of lips crashed onto his. He let out a squeak of surprise, squirming under the taller man.

The Scouts laughed loudly, whilst as the Spy tried to free himself. With a grin, Sniper pulled back and winked at the man. "That's fer invadin' mah private space, mate..don't do it again." He stood up, dusting hisself off. Spy scrambled up to his feet, thankful that his mask hid the reddening cheeks. He mumbled something unintelligible, before disappearing inside. "Eh. That was fun." He looked over at the Scouts, almost evilly. "Any of you say somethin' about this.." He made his hand into a gun, with a fake pow sound and recoil. They gulped, running off. "We won't tell, man!"

"Scouts and Spah...hate 'em both."


	5. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm 2

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for your kind reviews. I will do my best to make the pleasure of reading this story last as long as possible.

**Chapter 4**

**Calm Before the Storm (part 2)**

"Hey, Chucklenut, I'm talking to you." BLU Scout waved his hand in front of Spy's face. He snapped out of it, looking up with an eyebrow raised at the boy. "Quoi?" He asked, his gaze soon turning back to the computer screen in front of him. "Engie asked me to drag your ass back down to mess hall." He said casually, plopping down in a chair beside the Frenchman. "What're you lookin' at anyway?"

Spy reached out and closed the computer screen, after turning the machine off. "Nothing important, mon ami. Shall we go?" He stood up, offering his hand to Scout. The young man swatted the hand away. "Hey, don't go all queer on me, you cockfag." He stood up, taking off. "I'll tell Engie you're coming, Frenchie!"

Spy sighed, loosening his tie. He grabbed the #1 Sniper mug sitting on the desk and wandered off, slowly, towards the mess hall. His temples throbbed in displeasure, from passing an almost sleepless night in front of the computer. Rubbing his temples, he winced as he walked into the hall. It was loud. He slinked towards the sink, putting the mug in it. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought of the reaction the RED Sniper would have, finding his mug gone.

But the smile was quickly gone, as Scout and Heavy got into a fight over a Sandwich. A blue gloved hand was on his shoulder. "Herr Spy?" He looked around, tiredly, at Medic. "Oui, mon ami?" Medic shuffled a bit. He was new here, only a few months. _Another misguided soul..._

"Are you vell? You look exhausted." Medic looked genuinely concerned. He gave a small smile. "I am fine, just a small headache." _That and that stupid Sniper being on my mind... _He thought to himself. Medic pulled down Spy's eyelid lightly, squinting his eyes. He shifted nervously at the proximity. "I'm fine, really."

Medic tutted, shaking his head. "I haff medecine to help you." He took out a notepad, scribbling something on it and handing the paper to Spy after tearing it off. "Come see me after breakfast, da?" he grinned lightly. Spy sighed. "Alright.."

Spy looked around, noticing that Engie was not here. Eyebrows raised, he wandered out towards Engie's workshop. He knocked on the door, once he reached the workshop, waiting and wobbling back and forth on his feet. The door opened, greeted by the usual hard hat and goggles, with a kind smile. " 'ey there, Spah. Whatcha doin' 'ere?"

"Well, you weren't at breakfast so.." He shrugged, wandering inside as Engie let him come inside. "I've been workin' on a new device, ya see, to git that RED Spah to stop sappin' mah sentries." Spy sat down on a bench, blinking. "And how is that working out, mon ami?"

"I think I got it down..want to help?" he grinned joyfully, rubbing his hands together. He earned a chuckle from Spy. "Alright, alright." He stood up and walked over towards the working table, where a device laid in various pieces. "I'll tell you which tools I want, and you give 'em to me, a'ight?" Spy nodded.

They had nothing better to do. Ceasefire was still going on for a week and a half. Christmas was tommorow. He glanced down as he picked up a screwdriver and handed it to his friend. Out of all the BLU members, he got along best with Engineer. Not to say he hadn't tried to get along with the others, but he just didn't have that many common interests with them.

" 'Ere we go! Alright, I'll turn it on now, see if works.." Engie grinned, activating the device. It beeped softly, a small red light pulsating every now and then. "Looks like it's working, camarade." Spy said, leaning to peer at the object. It beeped, slightly faster. Come to think of it..

_KA-BOOM!_

"Damn dagnabbit dagnabbit damn it dagit nagit nabit dagit!" Engineer cursed, waving his hands about to make the smoke dissipate. Spy coughed, waving his hands as well. "Maybe not." he added between coughs. As the smoke cleared, they looked at each other. Where his balaclava had protected him from the explosion, his eyes and mouth were now covered in black sooth. Engie, was in the same situation, as he moved his goggles up from his face now black sooth except for his eyes. Both tried to stifle a laugh, but broke down laughing at the sight of one another.

Engie sighed after a moment, still smiling. "A'right..back to the drawing board." Spy nodded, pointing at the door. "I'll let you be then."With that, he moved to the door, hand on the handle when Engie called out to him. "Spah." He blinked and turned to look at chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. "Please take a nap or somethin', you look like a spectre."

"Ah, yes. I will, mon ami. Right now, in fact." he gave a small smile, as he walked out the door. "Soon as I wash up my face anyway." He heard his friend chuckle as the door closed. He headed towards the showers, humming a soft tune lightly.


	6. Chapter 5: Meanwhile at RED Base

**Chapter 5**

**Meanwhile, at RED Base**

"Holy Doiley!"

Sniper fell out from his bed with a thud, his breath shaky. He blinked, slightly dazed, pulling himself up as he rubbed the back of his head with a wince. "Wot a nightmare.." He groaned, standing up, but according to the tightness he felt in his pants, it couldn't have been all that bad. He rubbed his eyes, sitting down on his bed.

He picked his rifle, which was never far, and began taking it apart. Reaching to his nightstand, he pulled out a piece of cloth with some polish. He began cleaning his gun's frame, stifling a yawn. _Now why would I dream of that..._

He growled to himself, picking up his scope and adjusting it. He peered out his window, towards the other base. He checked the windows, curiously, until it fell on the BLU Spy's. As he was about to move on, he did a double check. The Spy had undressed, and bandages were wrapped around his torso and arms. But what struck out the most was the jagged scar near the base of his neck. As if, something had tried to behead him. He licked his lips lightly, taking in every scar and burn wounds, every detail.

"Gah!" he caught himself, pulling down his scope and falling onto his back on the bed. "Bloody hell, what did he do to me?" he glared up at his ceiling. With a frustrated sigh, he sat up, pulled on a shirt and his glasses. He grabbed his hat, wandering out of his room and to the mess hall for some breakfast, muttering all the way.

He ignored his teammates, as it was his usual behavior, he reached for the cupboards, looking for his mug. An eyebrow rose above his glasses, as he searched again. He peered down into the sink, but his mug was not there.

His. Mug. Was. Not. There.

"Oi son of a.." he started. "Problem, Sniper?" RED Spy asked, as he walked up beside him, setting a plate and his mug down in the sink. "Mah mug's missin'.." he glared at him. "Do not look at me like zhat. I do not have it." He hmphed, walking away. "Maybe you misplaced it, son." Engie piped up from his seat at the table. "No, I had it with me in the roo-.."

It dawned on him. "Nevermind, I know where it is.." he said venomously. Engie looked up from his newspaper, blinking at the tone of voice. "A'righty then.." He mumbled, watching Sniper leave the room.

Sniper grumbled as he made his way back to his room. Grabbing his rifle, he decided to head out, to ambush BLU Spy. _No one...No one takes me mug. _After all, it was a present from his mother.

He wandered outside, only to be accosted by the BLU Demo and Soldier, whom appeared to have had too much to drink, so early in the morning. They held on to him, hiccuping and singing Christmas Caroles. The RED Sniper groaned, trying to free himself from the drunkards, and failing miserably, as they held him trapped. "You.., the demoman hiccuped lightly, you're a good lad, y'know?" He slipped, dragging the others with him. He laughed lightly. "He was such a good fellow!" Sniper sighed. He'd get nothing done because of those two idiots.

As Sniper tried to pry the men from him, other members from RED and BLU joined up outside to enjoy themselves. To his disappointement, the BLU Spy was nowhere to be seen. "Need a hand, son?" He looked above of his aviator glasses, raising an eyebrow at the BLU Engineer. "Er,, sure..why not." He chuckled, carefully separating the men. "Sorry about 'em, they get like this every ceasefire." He looked up at the Sniper, as he dusted off his vest. "Sorry, Spah went to get some rest. He'll be out in an hour or two."

He looked at the texan, blinking. " An' wot makes you think I wan' tah see him?" Engie grinned knowingly. "Just an intuition, son. You two don't be strangers now. Ah know Spah is kind of odd, but he has a good heart deep down." Sniper just made a 'hm' sound, as he looked towards Spy's window. "Maybe, truckie. Maybe." He looked back down at the BLU Engineer. "I think your Spah's got mah mug." Engie chuckled and nodded, reaching into the satchel he had with him. "I saw, 'ere it is. Don't be too hard on him. He likes to have fun." Sniper retrieved his mug with a sigh. "A'ight, well..thanks, I guess."

He blinked, as Engie kept staring up at him. "Say, I'd like to talk with you for a moment, in private." Sniper blinked and gave a nod of approval, walking towards a more secluded area of the field.

"It's about this war."


	7. Chapter 6: It's Christmas BLU Spy

**Disclaimer:** I am glad you are all liking the story so far. I have had to edit, re-edit, then re-dit this chapter again, only to lose it all because of a harddrive failure. Thankfully, I had made backups of everything I deemed important. :)

**Chapter 6**

**It`s Christmas, BLU Spy**

BLU Spy yawned, walking outside groggily. He still hadn't fully awakened by the time he reached the others, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. His eyes were closed almost all the way. He didn't even notice the gloved hand that took the mug from his hands.

"Thanks for bringing it back, mate." RED Sniper said. It took a moment for Spy to register what was going on. He seemed distracted with the caroling of the teams by the fake tree. His eyes widened lightly as he looked up at Sniper. "Er..please, give it back, mon cher?" He asked politely. "Nope."

Spy glared up at him, as he began drinking his hot chocolate. He threw is hands up in the air. "I don't want to deal vith you right now." He grumbled and walked past him. "Nah, lad. My turn to bother yah." He grinned as he followed Spy towards the others. "Bother? Please." He turned around, swiping the mug and running off with it. "It is mine now!"

"Oi, git back 'ere, ya bloody spook!" The teams looked at the two, eyebrows raising in curiosity. "Spah, lad, stop that!" Engie called out. "Not until Shorty there gives me back my mug!" he shouted. Spy twitched and stopped suddenly, turning around to glare at Sniper. "What..did you call moi?" he hissed.

Sniper smirked, giving him a toothy grin. "Ah said, Shorty." Spy placed the mug on the ground. What he did next was rather unexpected. He lunged at Sniper, and with surprising strenght, had sent the taller man down to the ground. Punches and kicks were being thrown by both men, wrestling around. The team members looked on rather curiously. "hmph, such conduct eez not appropriate from a Spy." Red Spy said, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground.

" 'Ey, now lads..come on.." Engie tried to speak up loudly to seperate them, but they were too busy ripping eachother's throat off, almost quite literally. They were beginning to create quite the creative insults when they moved too close to the steep edge of the hill. Spy took a swing to punch Sniper, not really expecting to hit him. But he did, and with force. As he felt himself fall backwards and without any means to stop himself, Sniper grabbed hold of Spy's jacket, effectively dragging him down the slope. "Gah!"

_SPLASH_

Right in the small river that was running between the bases. Both team had run over to look at the fight. Sniper was sitting up, hat in hand, water dripping from it as he cast a sideway glance at Spy with that stupid grin of his. Spy appeared to be laying on his stomach within the riverbed, as only half of his face was showing from the water, a heated glare at the Sniper.

Laughter broke the silence, as both men looked up at either teams, pointing and laughing at them. Spy glared up at them, as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, frowning at the mess his suit was now. "Come on now, lads. Git up 'ere and let's open presents!" RED Engie called out.

Standing him, Spy glared down at the still smuggly grinning Sniper. With a swift quick, he splashed water all over Sniper, taking off and running up the hill to join the others. The marksman growled, watching the antics amused, as he pulled himself up and wandered up back towards the bases.

A few presents had been laid out under the tree. As he joined the others, he saw that these had probably been sent over by the train, along their mail and food supplies. Everyone was chatting and happily unwrapping presents. Sniper picked up the one adressed to him. He recognized his mom's handwritting on the label. He tore the paper apart and opened the box, curiously peeking inside. "Crikey! A bushwaka!" he exclaimed himself. He held up the weapon, examining it. "Wot a beauty.." he mumbled to himself.

Spy had picked up a small square present, the only one addressed to him. He tore the paper off, and opened the box. He squinted his eyes and pulled out...a rock? He heard laughter, seeing the Scouts pointing at him while laughing. "Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" They cried out. He threw the rocks at them, RED Scout dodging the stone, whilst BLU Scout ate it straight in the face. Frustrated by the morning's events, Spy quickly walked inside BLU's base.

Engie shook his head, glaring at the boys, thought it was hidden by his goggles. "You kids.." he started scolding them. Sniper had went and retrieved his mug from the ground and watched Spy disappear inside his base quickly. "Hm.." Bushwaka in hand, Sniper wandered to his own base, to place the weapon in his room, and to think.


	8. Chapter 7: Memories, Old And New

**Chapter 7**

**Memories, Old And New**

Sniper had returned to his base, leaving the Bushwaka in his room for now. He was walking towards mess hall, to wash his mug. He looked it over, frowning lightly, making sure it had no cracks or it wasn't chipped. He noticed some light pink around the edge of the mug, where the BLU Spy had taken a sip. Smelled like cherries. He probably had had candy before taking a drink from his mug.

He stopped his walk for a moment, staring at his mug. It reminded him of her.

_8 years ago_

_Adelaide, 11h58 am_

_The S W A T team had been deployed at a local bank, where there currently was a hold up, with hostages. The best of the best Sharpshooter was positioned carefully atop the roof of an apartment building, scope aiming down towards the building as the robbers came out holding someone in front of them as a shield._

_"Eagle, come in, over." He grunted, grabbing his walkie. "Eagle here, in position. Over." He grumbled back. "Alright, wait for our signal. We don't want to harm the hostages. Over." He scoffed lightly. "Eagle out. Over." He settled back, watching as the negotiators tried to talk with the men to come to some reasonable agreement._

_The robber standing more forward than the others was brandishing his gun around. Judging by the way he moved his arm around, he was getting angry. But he was distracted by the young woman within the man's arms. She wasn't very tall, had shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. She was pretty, he thought. As he got back on track, he caught the signal from the corner of his eyes. In one motion, all of the snipers had fired at the men, either disarming them or injuring them, effectively giving the hostages time to get to safety and for the ground forces to catch the robbers._

_As the sharpshooters made their way towards their van, Eagle went out to search for the young woman he saw. She was by an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket. He approached her, casually greeting her. "G'day." He grinned lightly at her. She returned the smile with a small nod. "Hello, and thank you. For saving all of us." He waved his hand dismissively, chuckling. "Ain't a problem, oi'm just doin' mah job." He looked at her. "Name's Jack Hughman." He grinned faintly. "Want to go for coffee sometimes?" She blinked, surprised. Giving a chuckle, she nodded. "Why not, you did save me..I'm Lily."_

_He smiled and exchanged numbers with her, making plans for when he was off next time. For the first two years, they met on dates or simply enjoyed each other's presence. Going on dates or staying at home, both were happy. At the beginning of their third year, they moved in together. And Jack had had the chance to become a big game hunter. After he had filled out the papers with his S.W.A.T. leader, he left for his new job. Lily did not mind, at first, as he was only away for a week or two at a time, and at home when he did not work. _

_However, during their 4th year of being together, things started to fall apart. Jack had been promoted, and Lily was happy for him, but he was spending more and more time away from home, and he had become distant. Almost anti-social. They would fight. He would walk off and slam the door. He'd return later and she'd apologize. But as time went by, things did not get better. No. They became worst. _

_One day, Jack got home, and realized that things were missing. Or rather, Lily's things we're missing. Then he saw it. His mug, with a red lipstick stain, and a note. With a shaky hand, he picked the note up to read it. He'd recognize her hand writing anywhere._

_"Dear Jack,_

_ If you're reading this letter, than you saw and know that I have left. I loved you with all of my heart, but I can not go on like this. I can not handle the arguing, being home alone for months. I can...be a bed warmer. _

_We hardly spoke anymore. Althought it hurts me to do this, it is necessary. I have high hopes that you will move on. I've already book flight to New England. I know you love your job. Even more than me. That's why I think it is best for us to move each down our paths._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lily"_

_He fell into the couch, staring at the note. He lowered it and rubbed his hand across his face. He could not believe it. Well, part of him could not, while another could. It was true, he couldn't deny it, they had been drifting apart, still, he had hoped it would not happen, and now, there he was, alone. He picked up his mug and went to the sink to wash it. His heart, it had been shattered._

_The upcoming weeks, no, months, were hard on him. He let his bail for the apartment run out, and bought his van. He had picked up his mail and looking through it, saw that he had received an offer from the Reliable Excavation and Demolition. He took a while to decide if he wanted to participate or not. The pay was good, he would be a Sniper, and it was only for six months. After three weeks, he had sent the RED his application._

_After a month, he had been accepted in the RED team and with all expenses paid for the trip to the United States for the job, he embarked the plane. After a long boring and uneventful flight, he had been driven to a train station where he boarded to come to 2Fort._

"Sniper? Sniper!" He blinked, snapping out of his trance. He looked behind him, RED Engineer standing there. "You a'ight son? You spaced out there." He shrugged his shoulders, walking again. "Yeah, oi'm fine. Just..thinking." Engie made a small noise, following his friend to the mess hall. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Nah..it's personal."

Engie nodded, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug. "Well, if you need to talk, you can always come to me." He gave him a smile, which was half heartedly returned. "I will. Thanks, truckie." The engineer laughed at the nickname, heading out. "Don't mention it, pardner."

Once his mug had been washed and placed back in the cupboard, Sniper made his way back towards his room. Walking inside, he closed the door. He laid upon his bed, sprawled out, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking now, of what the BLU Engineer had told him.

_"What do you think of this war?" He asked, casually leaning against the wall. The Sniper had raised his eyebrows above his sunglasses in surprise. "Be honest." he added. He shifted his weight around. "Well..It's been going on longer than I would like.." he started. Engie nodded. "A stalemate, then?" Sniper nodded. "Our Spah, he's been digging around. He found some old archives." _

_Sniper leaned in over curiously, listening. "And..?" He asked. Engie looked around for a moment then leaned forward lightly. "We're not being told everything." He said in a small whisper. "We've also noticed that the supplies being sent over are diminishing. Soon, they won't be coming at all." _

_Sniper was alarmed now. "Don't panic yet. Spah's been exploring the grounds for possible escapes routes for both BLU and RED." Sniper frowned lightly. "Why is 'e doin' that alone?" Engie chuckled, grinning faintly. "Why do you think, son?" The taller man frowned, shaking his head. "Less suspicious. We're all tired and want to go home."_

_Sniper leaned back, and nodded slightly. He would like to go home..visit his parents, get back to hunting big game...maybe meet a nice girl too, come to think of it, but that was not his priority. "So..what then?" Engie shrugged. "Keep an eye out for anything, when you wander around on the field. Try to get a feel of what your team thinks of this too. Might help if we work together, ya know." They both looked over at the teams, who were mingling and singing along._

He yawned, rolling over to his side and closing his eyes. BLU Engie was asking quite a bit from him, but he was right. It was a big stalemate and he was tired of it. Tommorow, he thought, he would try to ask around how the others felt about this war. His main concern, was Soldier. He'd have to be careful with him. With a sigh, Sniper pulled his blanket up to his chin and decided that now was as good time as ever for a nap, to let everything sink in.


	9. Chapter 8: He'd Rather Forget

**Chapter 8**

**He'd Rather Forget**

BLU Spy walked out of the showers, dressed in far more casual clothes than his usual suit. He dragged his feet to his room, his eyes half closed. He looked tired and irritable, which probably explained why Engie had simply nodded at him, instead of greeting him as per usual.

It had been a long day, and his dip in the river had only put him into an irritable, frustrated mood. Entering his room, he locked the door and let himself fall onto his bed, sprawled out. He sighed, staring at the wall, his thoughts turning over in his head. He was tired. But he'd have the nightmare again. The same one he'd have since he was a child. He closed his eyes, already knowing he'd wake up either screaming or drenched in sweat, or both.

_18 years ago_

_Bordeaux, France 1:22 am_

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. A 7 year old child was running away in the hall of the mansion in panic. The child's mother had sent the kid away. All the child could hear now was the screaming of his mother and the gunfire shot. And the fire. Someone had thrown a bottle that exploded into a fire into their home._

_It was probably the bad people he had seen his father hang around with. Something about a Debt, thought for a kid, he didn't understand why anyone would hurt his parents. His father had gone missing, and now, his mother had paid the price with her life, buying him time to escape._

_"Run, she had said, run and don't look back. Never look back." She had whispered to him. He was a good boy, he'd do as he was told. So he ran. The fire had spread so quickly thought, and the mansion was big. It had reached the heater within the basement and the metal had exploded under the intense heat. Caught off guard by the explosion, the child had fallen over, narrowly missing the burning hole it had created. Some of the debris had slammed against the right side of his face, melting his flesh, forever scaring it. _

_But his mind was racing. 'get back up, mom said to run.' the voice said in his head. He heard yelling, someone calling if anyone was left in the house. He cried out in pain and fright, tears running down his cheeks as the firefighter came upon him. He picked him up and rushed out to an ambulance. Neighbors were out in the street, watching the burning house, whispering to themselves._

He woke up with a yelp, tangling himself up in his bed sheet. He cursed himself over and over. He should have been over this thing years ago, but no. He was still remembering it vividly, as if it had happened yesterday. There was a knock on his door. "Spah, lad, you a'ight? Heard a yelp.." the voice trailed off. _Ingenieur..._

He stood up, walking to the door and unlocking it. Spy opened the door, looking at Engie. "I'm fine, it was..a bad dream." He mumbled. The engineer nodded, handing him a plate with a sandwhich and a glass of water. "Here, I thought you might like one". Spy grinned lightly. "Thank you." Engineer nodded and walked off. He closed his door and sat down on his bed, feasting on the sandwhich. He glanced out of his window, looking at nothing in particular.

A dark grey, almost black cloud, was settling over 2Fort.


	10. Chapter 9: War, all over again?

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for your patience. I had trouble getting this chapter to my liking. I might also have been distracted by tumblr. "

**Chapter 9**

**War, all over again..?**

Ceasefire was over. The war was going on once more, but it was not as it should be. The teams had bonded. Even Soldier hesitated before shooting. Either side were unhappy with their predicament. Sniper had held investigated with all the older members of RED. A lot of them, he discovered, had been trapped here as well, after their contract ended. It appeared that the only way out, as their medic explained, was natural death.

It was not an option to him. Or to anyone for that matter. As he sat in his roost, leaning against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling. The sky seemed to reflect such mood. It was dark, almost black, and lightning ran across now and then. He looked outside, catching the door to his roost opening lightly. He turned his head towards it as the BLU Spy pulled himself inside quietly.

Sniper rose an eyebrow lightly, observing him. He remained silent, as the Spy sat down beside him quietly. They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "So.." Sniper started. "I found a way out. But it's risky." Spy blurted out. Sniper rose his eyebrows over his sunglasses, tilting his head curiously. "We'll need to blow the door off, to get out, but..I think it should work." _And then I can go after the Administrator.._ Spy thought to himself.

Thunder boomed, lightning crackled into the sky. The rain started to pour. Both looked outside. There had only been a few gun shots but now it had completely stopped. Both team had retreated into their bases. Spy stared outside, ignoring the Sniper that was staring at him. Sniper started to reach over to the man, but quickly pulled back and stare at Spy, as the turned around. "Tell your team, yes?" He looked tired, the bushman noticed. He frowned lightly. "Spah, you don't look good."

He laughed lightly. "I'm fine, Slim." He replied, standing up. " I'll tell my team tonight, at dinner. Maybe you should do the same...Sniper?" The tall man blinked, and looked up at Spy. "Oi will, mate." He replied, standing up himself. He looked outside at the downpour. "But we should wait for the rain to calm down, mate." Spy looked outside. He rubbed his arms lightly. The thin blouse and jacket did little to keep the humidity out. "I suppose." He sat back down, Sniper doing the same. The silence was uncomfortable.

They both watched one another, taking in little details they hadn't noticed before. Spy kept rubbing his arms, until a brown vest was flung onto him. He looked as the Sniper closed a crate. "Always keep one or two handy." He replied, leaning back again. Spy gave him a small thankful smile, slipping it on and sighing. He pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. "Care for a game? Anything will work."

Sniper nodded. They settled on go fish, and after a few even games, the rain had turned into a faint drizzle, allowing for either of them to return to their bases. Spy was in his room, when he noticed he was still wearing his friend's vest. "Oops..better have it handy for tommorow.." He mumbled, putting it on his desk. He went and joined the others in the mess hall, staying by Engie most of the time, since he really was the only one he could talk to without getting his ears blown off. When they had eaten their dinner, everyone went off to do their own thing. Spy simply sat at the table, staring outside at the dark cloud.

He had a nagging feeling, that something bad was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 10: Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: **I am terribly sorry. I really am. I've been so busy, and tired, that I haven't had it in me to write. This chapter will be short, I don't want to give away too much of what will be happening. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Meanwhile**

The Announcer glared at the various screens of the battlefield, taking a long drag of cigarette, before exhaling the smoke from her nose. She had watched the events that had played out, this.._friendship_ that miss Pauling, had talked of before, had occured. Again. To all of either team.

She snorted, putting the cigarette in the ashtray and leaning back in her chair. Her eyes darted to every screens. The battles had ceased completely. Either team had gathered in the middle and thrown their weapons down. Perhaps she had let them stay here to long, and it was time for them to go.

Get fresh blood, so to speak.

She rubbed her chin, thinking for a moment, as she watched the group of people on the screen. They were talking, it seemed. Miss Pauling had explained the concept of friendship before, but it was still alien to her. Friendship was a break of trust with the company, or so, she claimed.

Her finger hovered above a button, before she pressed it. The intercom crackled to life, the voice of a man heard, but it was hard to decipher what he was saying. A greeting, perhaps.

"Mister Abraham, I have a job offer for you." She grinned, sadistically.


End file.
